BitterSweet
by LeelouJakon
Summary: Caroline and Stefan decide to take a break from Mystic Falls and college, they tour the south visiting Miami, Key West, Daytona Beach and decide to end their trip in New Orleans. While exploring the city, they run into a crew of recently arrived werewolves who are in town to investigate the story of Hayley and Klaus' miracle baby. Elijah runs into them and invites them to the house


Bittersweet

My TVD/Originals Crossover

Caroline and Stefan decide to take a break from Mystic Falls, college and the rest of the crew by going on a mini vacation in the south. They visit Miami, Key West, Daytona Beach and decide to end their trip in New Orleans. While exploring the city, they run into a crew of recently arrived werewolves who are in town to investigate the story of Hayley and Klaus' miracle baby. Elijah who is checking on Hayley's family runs into Caroline and Stefan. He invites them back to his house and welcomes them to stay with him while they are in town. Once they arrive at the house, Elijah takes on a small tour before showing them their rooms.

**Chapter 1**

Opening the oak double doors, Elijah led Caroline and Stefan into a living room filled with antique furniture. "There is a bedroom on either side, complete with individual bathrooms" he said as he open the curtains along the back wall filling the room with light. After opening the last curtain he turned to face them, Caroline wondered further into the room while Stefan stood by the door and glanced around. "There are two kitchens. One on the first floor near the courtyard, the second is down the hall 3rd door to the right. Feel free to roam around the house, although I advise you to stay clear of the 3rd floor and the cellar". Elijah finished, looking in Caroline's direction. Yet Caroline was focused on the furniture as she ran her hand over the Victorian style sofa. "How old is this place?" she asked looking at the large paintings that covered the right wall.

"This house is nearly 200 years old" Elijah answered looking at the vaulted ceiling. "Built by some the finest architects I've ever seen in the south."

"Are you sure it's okay for us to stay here?" Stefan questioned, finally leaving his place by the door.

Turning his attention back to Stefan, "Of course" Elijah stated without hesitation, "Friends are always welcome in my home" He poised himself to his full height and smiled elegantly.

Stefan raised his eyebrow suspiciously and opened his mouth to ask about the other Mikaelson family members when he heard someone shuffling down the hall towards the living room. Him and Caroline both turned when they heard a female's voice.

"Elijah it's about time you came back, I was starting to think my family kidnapped you or somet…"A petite yet expectant Hayley appeared in the doorway, carrying an ice cream carton in her right hand and a spoon to her mouth with her left hand. She stopped suddenly as she recognized Stefan and Caroline's presence. Hayley lowered the spoon from her mouth and dropped it inside the carton as Caroline and Stefan stared in shock at her bulging stomach. For several seconds, Hayley's hazel eyes shifted back and forth between Caroline and Stefan before finally landing on Elijah. Sensing her discomfort and embarrassment, Elijah flashed in front of Hayley gave her a reassuring smile and placed a hand on the small of her back. Then he turned to Stefan and Caroline who still stood silently with shocked faces. Elijah quietly cleared his voice removing the attention from Hayley.

"Caroline, Stefan you both remember Hayley?" he stated casually as Hayley unconsciously placed her left hand over her stomach.

Stefan closed his mouth and silently nodded in Hayley's direction. Caroline flashed in front of them, "You're pregnant!" she cried in disbelief, her blue eyes enlarging as she scanned Hayley's large stomach.

Hayley rolled her eyes and tilted her head. "No, I just happened to swallow a watermelon whole" she spewed sarcastically. Suddenly tired she pushed her way past Caroline, waddled over to the sofa and lowered herself onto it. Elijah followed behind her, "You'll have to excuse Hayley's attitude. She has been spending too much time with my sister, who has been a bad influence as you can imagine" he stated, watching Hayley as she tried to get comfortable.

Hayley scoffed and placed the almost empty ice cream carton on the nearby table. "Or it could be that I am 8 months pregnant with your brother's child and I've been stuck…"

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Caroline interrupted, frowning at Hayley.

"Hayley is carrying my brother's child" Elijah answered as he grabbed a pillow from the other end of the couch and placed it gently behind Hayley's lower back. She smiled gratefully at him as he sat beside her before turning back to Caroline.

"You mean some long lost brother, you just realized existed, right?" Caroline asked in disbelief as she paced in front of them.

Hayley scoffed, "God forbid, three Mikaelsons are more than enough." Elijah looked at her with his eyebrows raised questionably "I meant…if they were like Klaus" she added quickly, giving him an innocent smile.

Narrowing his eyes, Elijah turned back to Caroline "As far as I know I only have one brother." Elijah spoke stoically.

At this statement, Caroline stopped pacing and stared at Elijah in disbelief. Stefan walked over to her side, "So you're carrying…"

"Psycho baby" Hayley finished his sentence, resting her hands on top of her stomach.

"Wha…Wha…when, how this happen?" Caroline stuttered

" I seriously doubt you want the details?" Hayley stated with her eyebrows raised yet turned towards Elijah when she felt him stiffen beside her.

"No, God no I don't want to know exactly how." Caroline shook her head, "I mean did you willingly have sex with Klaus or did he compel you?"

Hayley turned back to Caroline and sighed heavily. "Regretfully it was consensual, I was extremely drunk" she said, staring down at her hands "and he…was extremely lonely" she finished, looking up at Caroline.

For a minute they held each other's gaze before Caroline shook her head. "But he's a vampire. Vampires can't reproduce!" Caroline stated as she began pacing again

"He's also a werewolf, the original Hybrid remember?" Elijah replied as he placed an arm around Hayley.

"Yea, but he's been a vampire much longer than he's been a werewolf. Shouldn't his sperm be like frozen or something" Caroline asked eagerly. Stefan snorted in disbelief at Caroline's absurd logic.

"If that's the case then maybe it unfroze when he unleashed his werewolf side" Stefan answered.

"Whatever the case may be, Hayley is carrying his child" Elijah stated.

"Fine. Even if he is able to reproduce, how do you know it's Klaus' baby that she is carrying and not some random werewolf baby" Caroline asked suspiciously, crossing her arms.

Hayley scoffed loudly "You're kidding me right?" she asked angrily

"You came to Mystic Falls following Tyler. Then you betrayed him by leading all the hybrids he helped to slaughter" Caroline answered frowning at Hayley.

Outraged, Hayley pushes herself into standing position with Elijah's help. "First of all, I saved Tyler from that slaughter, which now that I think about it he deserved." Surprised at this statement, Caroline opened her mouth to respond yet Hayley continued her rant. "Second, not that it's any of your business but I only worked with Prof. Shane because he had information on my family. And thirdly, ever since I have found out that I'm carrying Klaus' child, I have been stalked, tortured, strangled, knocked unconscious and kidnapped by Klaus' various enemies including your precious boyfriend. Do you really think I would go through all of that just to say I'm having Klaus' baby." Hayley finished, scowling at Caroline's confused face as Elijah gently pushed her back onto the sofa.

"Tyler would never…" Caroline stated quietly

"Tyler would never what? Kidnap and torture a pregnant woman?" Hayley interrupted angrily "Well, guess what Caroline, people change especially when they're threatened by Klaus." She said harshly while Elijah rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down.

"So Tyler used you to lure Klaus out?" Stefan asked

"No, he wanted to use me as an experiment" Hayley spoke bitterly

"What kind of experiment?" Stefan questioned

"Tyler had a theory that hybrids could be created using the baby's blood" Elijah stated as he placed his hand over Hayley's stomach.

"So he plunged a syringe into my stomach, extracted blood from my baby and injected it into a werewolf. When his theory proved true, he was going to kill me and my child. But the werewolf he turned became sired to me or the baby. He stopped Tyler long enough for me to escape." Hayley explained quietly placing her hand over Elijah's.

Stefan glanced at Caroline, who was silently staring outside the window. He knew she would never be able to leave without knowing what happened to Tyler. Yet at the same time, discovering the truth would be as painful as not knowing. Sighing inwardly, Stefan finally spoke "What happened to Tyler?" Caroline turned her attention back to Hayley and Elijah, her body tense as she waited to hear about Tyler's fate.

"Downstairs in the cellar, rotting into the wall. Maybe in 100 years or so he will become part of the house" Hayley stated vengefully.

Caroline sighed in relief as her body relaxed. Tyler was still alive which was 10 times better than the million possibilities she had thought of over the past 6 months. She quickly regained her composure when Hayley's hazel eyes narrowed in her direction.

"Hayley, I'm so sorry….I knew Tyler was coming after Klaus, but I had no idea he would…"she said sadly as her voice broke

Stefan placed a comforting hand on Caroline's shoulder. She silently bowed her head, closed her eyes as she breathed in deeply.

"It's not your fault Caroline. I am sure you were unaware of the lengths Tyler would go to get his revenge." Elijah said sympathetically.

Caroline silently nodded, as Stefan wrapped his arm Caroline's shoulders. Turning to Elijah and Hayley, Stefan asked "So what now? Are you guys going raise the baby as one big happy family or is Klaus going take the baby and turn it into a hybrid breeding machine."

Hayley spoke before Elijah could open his mouth, "That's the million dollar question isn't it?" she stated sarcastically

Elijah glanced at Hayley before turning to Stefan, "My brother has assured me that he has no intentions of using his child to build an army"

"Just like he promised to leave my family alone, or that he would stop threatening to kill me, you or Rebekah on a daily basis" Hayley asked cynically, looking at Elijah. When Elijah didn't answer, she continued "You and I both know that Klaus' promises are as rare and unpredictable as his compassion. You're the one known as the honorable Original, not Klaus."

Elijah stared at Hayley intensely, taking mental images of all of her features: her hazel-green eyes, dark silky hair, smooth olive complexion, and full lips. There was only one month left before the baby would come and Klaus had still been uncertain about Hayley's future. Over the course of 8 months, Elijah stayed awake most nights watching her sleep, debating whether he should run away with her or stay, hoping one day his brother would change his mind.

"OMG" Caroline stated quietly, her blue eyes affixed on Hayley's stomach. She walked towards Hayley and kneeled down in front of her. "I can hear it, the baby's heartbeat" she said staring at Hayley's stomach as if transfixed.

"It's a girl" Hayley stated calmly. Caroline broke her gaze and looked up at Hayley.

"You're having a little girl?" Caroline whispered, her blue eyes brimming with tears.

Touched by Caroline's unexpected emotion, Hayley smiled displaying her perfect white teeth and nodded happily. Caroline returned a similar brilliant smile and moved her hand towards Hayley's stomach yet stopped. Glancing at Hayley she tilted her head, "May I?"

Hayley looked at Caroline for a second. "As long as you don't have any needles or stakes." she stated jokingly.

"Ha!" Caroline laughed as she carefully placed her hand on Hayley's stomach. She closed her eyes as she felt the steady vibrations of the baby's heartbeat. Suddenly, she withdrew her hand as she felt the baby move. "OMG, she moved" Caroline exclaimed in amazement.

"Yeah she gets restless sometimes" Hayley stated proudly, smiling as she rubbed her stomach.

Caroline watched Hayley for a few minutes as she stroked her stomach affectionally and occasionally glanced at Elijah who glowed with each look she gave him. Six months ago, Caroline would never imagine Klaus having a child or Tyler dumping her for revenge; yet both had happened. Although Caroline didn't know much about Hayley, it was obvious that both she and Elijah had fell in love with the unborn child regardless of the baby's father. And despite Hayley's betrayal and lies in the past, Caroline didn't think Hayley deserved to be taken from her child. At the same time she knew Klaus would never willingly give up or allow his child to be taken from him, even if it was in the child's best interest.

Klaus raising a child seemed as impossible as him conceiving one. Abandoned by both his biological and step-father perhaps there was a chance Klaus would want to break the cycle. However, his fear of being abandoned by his love ones was often the trigger to push him over the edge. Elijah had spent more than 1000 years trying to rehabilitate his brother, only to be backstabbed multiple times for his effort. If he could do that to his own siblings, what would stop him from doing the same to his own child. Caroline shuttered at the thought. And yet despite his intolerance for his family, he had bluntly admitted his feeling for her. She was still unsure if his "love" was real or just a desperate obsession. Either way she had to try, after what Tyler had done to Hayley she owed her at least that much.

Standing up, she sighed heavily and prepared herself for the upcoming battle. "Elijah" she spoke calmly. He turned in her direction.

"Where is he?" she asked simply

Elijah stared at her for a moment, his eyes narrowed as he debated with himself before glancing at his watch and finally answering her.

"He should be in his room, 3rd floor, 2nd left end of..." Elijah stated impassively.

Caroline quickly flashed out of the room and down the hall before Elijah could finish or Stefan could stop her. Stefan briefly scowled at Elijah before dashing after Caroline.

Shocked, Hayley stared at the door where Caroline and Stefan had disappeared before turning to Elijah who was also staring at the empty doorway.

"You just sent her to her own death" she stated.

Elijah looked down at her and smiled, "You must have more faith little wolf" he said as he stood up and pulled her off the sofa.

"Where are we going" she asked as they walked towards the door.

"To show you that sometimes, promises can be fulfilled when the right people are involved" he answered picking her up gently before whisking her upstairs to join the already raging battle.


End file.
